The present invention refers to a device for supporting a milking member in a milking stall according to the preamble portion of claim 1. Furthermore, the present invention refers to a milking stall arrangement according to the preamble portion of claim 20.
It is known to provide such a device for supporting a milking member in different types of milking stall arrangements, such as single milking stalls, tandem milking stalls, rotary milking parlours, etc. Furthermore, such devices including a pivotable arm are known. The arm may be pivotably attached at one end and arranged to carry the milking member at the other end. Usually, such arms are provided in such a way that they are freely pivotable within a certain area. Problems have occurred when such an arm is located in the area of the passage leading to and from the space of the milking stall, since the arm, the milking member and the milk hose is not always properly out of the way for a cow entering and exiting the stall. Thereby, the milking equipment, i.e. the milking member, the milk hose and also the arm can be damaged and, furthermore, the animal can be injured when hitting the milking equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,470 discloses a movable arm device for supporting a milking member during the milking operation and in the meantime between the milking operations. The arm device includes several arms being pivotably connected to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,085 discloses another movable arm for supporting a milking member by carrying a long milk conduit of the milking member.
EP-A-91 892 discloses a movable arm for supporting the teatcups in connection with automatic attachment of the teatcups to the teats of an animal to be milked.
The object of the invention is to overcome the problems described above. Consequently, the invention aims at an improved positioning and support device for the milking member and the long milk conduit.
This object is obtained by the device initially defined, which is characterised in that it includes first stop means defining the active position of the arm and second stop means defining the inactive position of the arm.
By such well-defined active positions for the arm it is possible to obtain a proper position and steady support for the milking member during milking of an animal. By such a well-defined retracted, inactive position it is possible to ensure a proper retraction of the arm when an animal is to enter or exit the stall via the passage in such a manner that the arm and the milking member is completely out of the way for the animal.
According to an embodiment of the invention, the first stop means includes a first stop member, provided on one of the arm and the enclosing structure, and a first stop surface, provided on the other of the arm and the enclosing structure, wherein the first stop member is arranged to abut the first stop surface to define the active position. The second stop means may include a second stop member, provided on one of the arm and the enclosing structure, and a second stop surface, provided on the other of the arm and the enclosing structure, wherein the second stop member is arranged to abut the second stop surface to define the inactive position. In such a manner the extreme positions of the arm may be well defined, wherein the arm may be pivoted or rotated between these positions. Advantageously, the first stop member and the second stop member are provided on the arm, wherein the first stop member is provided on one side of the arm and the second stop member is provided the other, opposite side of the arm. Thereby, the position of the stop members in relation to the axial extension of the arm may determine the active position and the inactive position. Moreover, the first stop member may include a first projection extending from said one side of the arm and the second stop member may include a second projection extending from said other side of the arm. Thereby, length of the projections determines the active position and the inactive position.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, the arm in the active position extends to a milking position in the passage, and in the inactive, retracted position is retracted from the passage, thereby permitting the animal to enter and/or exit the space. Advantageously, such a milking position, i.e. the position of the distal end portion of the arm, is substantially immediately behind the animal to be milked, from where the teatcups may be attached to the teats in a convenient manner and where the milking member may be supported in an advantageous manner during the milking operation.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, the device includes a connecting member which is attached to the enclosing structure and to which the first proximal end portion of the arm is pivotably connected. Advantageously, the connecting member may be attached to the enclosing structure in the proximity of the passage, wherein the arm may be pivoted or rotated between the active position in the passage or the inactive position outside the passage. To this end, the connecting member is preferably positioned outside the space. Furthermore, the connecting member may be attached to an outer wall portion of the enclosing structure, wherein the outer wall portion extends in a direction away from the space.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, said first stop surface and said second stop surface are formed by the outer wall portion. In such a manner the positions of the arm may be defined by means of the enclosing structure.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, said supporting means of the arm includes a holding member arranged to hold the long conduit member of the milking member. By supporting the milking member in such a manner, the claw may hang down from the udder to exert a certain pulling force to the teats. Thereby, the milking member may include a lifting cord attached to and extending along the long conduit member, wherein the holding member is arranged to engage the lifting cord. Advantageously, the holding member is provided at the second end portion of the arm.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, a retracting device is provided for retracting the arm from the active position to the inactive position after a milking operation. The retracting device may include an actuator and a pulling cord connected to the actuator and to the milking member, wherein the arm includes a guiding member arranged to guide the pulling cord during the retraction of the arm. In such a manner the arm is retracted to the inactive position at the same time as the milking member is removed from the udder and pulled out of the way for the animal. The guiding member may be provided at the second end portion of the arm. Consequently, the arm guides the milking member during the whole detachment and retraction of the milking member from the udder of the animal.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, the connecting member includes a bearing rod to be attached to the enclosing structure, and a sleeve attached to the first proximal end of the arm and arranged to be rotatably mounted on the bearing rod.
The object is also obtained by the milking stall arrangement initially defined, which is characterised in that the device includes first stop means defining the active position of the arm and second stop means defining the inactive position of the arm. Such a milking stall arrangement may include a plurality of milking stalls arranged in different configurations, and advantageously the arrangement may include a rotary milking parlour on which a plurality of such milking stalls are provided. Thereby, each milking stall extends along a longitudinal axis between a forward end and a rearward end, the passage being located at the rearward end. The milking stalls may be arranged in such a way that the longitudinal axes thereof extend substantially radially with regard to a rotary axis of the parlour, wherein the enclosing structure includes outer wall portions extending between adjacent milking stalls and being associated with a respective one of said devices.